Rule 31 Stay away from Canyons!
by Puppy-Face-Love
Summary: Meg won her raffle trip to the Grand Canyon, and she takes the dude's advice and takes Brett with her. While she's there, she makes a tight bond with Ivy, Brett tried to get Mr. Murphy to accept him, and Charlie finds a rock formation shaped like a sweet half pipe, not to mention the rock ranger's daughter. (OC) Brett/Meg, Charlie/OC
1. The Ride to Romance

**Hey guys! So I just finished watching jinxed and it left me feeling all mushy and lovey, and it did just air like last night so I wanna be the first to make a fanfic about them.**

* * *

**MEG**

Hey! I am totally pumped. I have a boyfriend and he's coming with us to the Grand Canyon. We're sitting together in the back of the car with my parents up front, and my brother in the middle with Ivy. Oh, Brett. His eyes. They're so dreamy and his hair, and talk about his muscles. They showed through his ripped shirt when he was pulling me up from the flag tower. I still can't believe he did that! He wanted to keep the curse so that I would't suffer.

BRETT

I keep seeing Meg look at me. I glanced at her for a sec, just to catch her look down at her feet, with her cheeks tinting a bit red. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and smiled. I love it when she smiles at me like that. I'd do anything to make her happy. I don't even care that she has a stupid curse. Ooops! I mean by stupid like awesome stupid. Curse if you can hear me, I didn't mean that. Phew...that was a close one.

MEG

Brett just squeezed my hand and I blushed. Try to think of weird things Meg, Maybe your cheeks will die down. Pickle in a fedora, pickle in a fedora.

"You Know, I've never seen you blush"

Nope.

"That's cuz I've never blushed before"

Oooh. Look! My shoes seem very interesting at the moment.

"Are you saying that I made you blush for the first time."

Oooh. That smirk.

"Maybe." I said biting my lip.

"Well, than it's and honor to contribute to Megan Murphy's first blush attempt!"

"More of an honor than Raising the flag at the Festival closure."

"Nah, that's better"

I hit his shoulder slightly. There's those muscles again.

"Because...That's where we had our first kiss."

I could feel the heat to my cheeks rising.

"You know," I started, "We never finished before my dad had to interrupt."

"Oh..." _smirk_

Is his face like proned to smirking? Did I miss that?

BRETT

I leaned in towards her and put my hand, gently caressing her cheek. Our lips brushed and I felt the sparks. Until I heard the car honk and looked up to see her dad had interrupted us not for the first, but second time. I don't know if he just doesn't like me or is a little protective of his daughter, but I wanna be able to show the world that Meg Murphy, the cursed girl from around the neighborhood, with a grandpa that lives in a bubble, and a brother that tries to fail at stunts, is my girlfriend and I'm proud of it.


	2. Canyons and Crushes

**HEY GUYS! Don't you just love The Thundermans? Max is sooo hot. Ooops sorry. Didn't mean to fangirl in front of you!**

* * *

NO POV

They had just arrived at the grand canyon and were super excited to look around. As Meg was getting out of the car, she tripped on the edge and of course being her, she fell backwards onto brett. Brett caught her and they both blushed furiously.

"Better be more careful Meg, you are cursed and all. I mean it's not that I don't like it or anything...I mean i don't like it, unless you wan me to like it..." He babbled on until Meg gave him a qick kiss on the cheek to ressure him that she knew what he meant.

After they finally managed to get up from their akward position, the two joined families said their goodbyes and went off to their designated interest.

"aw man look at that pile of dirt over their! It could be used as a sweet halfpipe! See you guys later"

"Okay Meg. Your father and I are gonna go check into the hotel."

"ooh can I come Mrs. Murphy? I would love to see if theirs a spa in that hotel of theirs"

"why sure Ivy, come one. Um, sweetie, after your done with putting the luggage on the cart, you can come meet us inside."

"alright"

"Do you need any help sir?" Brett asked Mr. Murphy already lifting a luggage, making Meg swoon over his peaking muscles again. he was such a gentleman.

"Oh, why thank you Brett"

"no problem Mr. M."

After all the luggage was arranged, Brett and Meg walked off to the skywalk, Bretts arm around her petite shoulders.

When they arrived, Meg suddenly became unsteady. The floor was glass and see through and it looked like she was gonna fall off into the canyon.

"Hey you'll be fine. I'm right here."

Meg smiled and her boyfriend took her hand.

She took the step onto the platform and winced as her eyes shut tight. But then she soon started to walk further. This resulted in opening her eyes, then walking at a normal pace, and then she started running and skipping across the platform. She stopped on an edge and looked out into the canyon.

"It's so beautiful out here"

Brett came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Hugging her small figure from the back.

"I dunno. The view over here's pretty good, too." She smiled up at him and they shared a soft, sweet kiss before returning their attention to the canyon. Pointing out various things, snuggling into each others embrace.

But, while back with Charlie, he was about to perform a perfect failure of a new trick he's been wanting to try out, until a girl, looking about his age came into view. "You know, that's dangerous." Charlie turned sharply to see the cause of the angelic voice he heard from behind him and was lost for words. The girl was beautiful. She was wearing a navy blue sundress that poofed out at her waist slightly. Showing her starting figure.(Of course, because her age) It stopped at about her knees, and her wavy light auburn hair was pulled back in a half ponytail with a matching navy blue bow keeping it together.

Her shoes were converse which slightly amused charlie, but just made him feel more attracted to her.

"W-what?"

She giggled and said again, "Riding on that can be dangerous. And my father would probably get upset."

"well...who's your father?" Charlie smirked.

"The rock ranger."


End file.
